Cidade do Amor
by SwaggerLynch
Summary: O que será que acontece quando o Bad Boy da escola , Austin Moon , e Obrigado a viajar com ally para paris , que odeia ele , e ele está algemado com ela , será que eles vão se tornar amigos , ou vão se odiar mais ainda ? Primeira Fic Brasileira Daqui *u*
1. Começo escolhendo as duplas

**Oi ! , eu sou nova aqui , mais espero que gostem da historia , por favor , comentem ! obrigada **

**POV Ally**

" ah , pai por favor , eu não quero ir para paris ! " disse eu implorando

Eu não queria ir para paris , mais infelizmente o meu pai queria que eu saísse mais e não trabalhasse tanto

" Pois você vai sim , você precisa de diversão , você trabalha de mais " ele me diz com um ar divertido

" Mais para mim , trabalhar no sonic boom é divertido ! "eu faço meus melhores olhos – cachorrinho pra ver se ele muda de ideia

" não adianta fazer cara de cachorro , você vai e ponto final . " ele pega o carro e sai

_Não acredito , vou ter que ficar 1 mês inteiro aguentando o idiota do Austin moon , o garoto mais popular da escola o jeito é ignorar , você consegue ally ... você consegue -. _

" ALLY ! " grita Trish estalando os dedos na minha frente _faz quanto tempo que ela chegou aqui ?_

" huh , o que ? "

" Já ta na hora da nossa aula de francês , vamos ! " ela me arrasta

" sim vamos .. " eu murmuro .

Na sala de aula ...

" Alunos , Agora vamos juntar os casais para irem na viagem a paris juntos , e por medidas de segurança a escola aprovou algemas para a dupla usar durante a viagem inteira ... " fala a Sra. Marie

_Nossa , alunos ficaram assustados com esse aviso incluindo eu , quem será que vai ser minha dupla ? _

" É isso mesmo , pois no ano passado dois alunos se perderam , por isso , a escola prefere não arriscar , e antes de tudo um aviso , a dupla vai ter que dividir o seu quarto com outra dupla , então vão ser 1 quarto pra 2 duplas , entendido ? "

_Mate . _

_Me . _

_Agora ._

" E tem mais uma coisa , a dupla vai ter que dividir uma cama " disse ela com um sorriso malicioso

" ai meu deus " murmurei

Eu estava quase entrando em pânico , quando trish tocou no meu ombro ..

" Acalme-se Ally , eu sei que ela vai escolher um bom parceiro pra você , tipo Dallas " ela me disse com uma voz reconfortante

" Obrigada trish , eu posso aceitar qualquer um ... menos você sabe quem .. "

" _Austin moon , o menino mais idiota dessa escola , o menino que se acha , o menino que é tão irritante que eu não suporto nem estar ao lado dele "_

" Já sei .. já sei .. Austin moon , Acho que ele pode ter decidido não ir , porque não vi ele mostrando seus ' músculos ' pras lideres de torcida hoje "

Eu ri baixinho com isso

" é trish , você pode até ter razão , talvez ele nem .. -.

Eu sou cortada pela porta aberta , e adivinha quem acabou de chegar ?

" ... venha ... " eu termino

" _merda " _ _eu estou com muita sorte hoje " pensei sarcástica ._

" Mr. Moon você sabe que está atrasado , certo ? " fala a Sra. Marie

" _ela é uma ótima professora , menos quando está nervosa " eu ri para o pensamento_

Ele deu de ombros e sentou do meu lado ,

_Argh , porque eu tinha que escolher esse lugar ? _

" _bem acho que é porque eu gostava dele na época , bem , era quando ele não era tão idiota assim , pensando bem ele era até legal , eu achava que era , mais de repente ele entrou pro grupo dos populares – bad boys da escola e ficou me odiando tanto , o que eu fiz pra ele ? " _

Mais nem percebi que tinha dado um suspiro triste que chamou a atenção do Austin , que olhou pra min , mais quando eu me virei , ele desviou o olhar na hora .

_Qual será o problema dele ? ..._

Eu fui interrompida dos meus pensamentos pela Sra. Marie que tinha começado entregar os papeis com os nomes das duplas ..

**Haha , fiz mistério , certo ? *u* **

**Comentem , obrigada ! :)**

**Desculpem pelo capitulo curto , lol .**


	2. Escolhendo duplas II

**Oi gente ! , outro capitulo hoje ! :) **

**POV. Ally**

Comecei a ler ...

**Kelly Moon ****& ****Mason Grey **

_( ela e ele até que ficam bonitinhos juntos )_

**Tilly Thompson **** & **_**Alex Dawson **_

_( __coitado do meu irmão , lol )_

**Austin Moon ****& ****Cassidy Stewart **

_( Cassidy , minha 2º melhor amiga , fico triste por ela ! )_

**Patricia de La rosa ****& ****Desmond **

_( ih , vai ter briga ! )_

**Alyson Dawson**** &**** Dallas Grey**

_( ai meu deus , não acredito ! )_

" Ai "

" meu "

" deus "

Eu falei quase não acreditando até que ...

" Sra. Marie ? " disse cassidy levantando a mão ..

" Sim querida ? " ela disse num tom alegre

...

**POV. Austin ( só por um minuto , desculpe )**

" _Pelo jeito eu vou ficar com a cassidy nessa viagem pra paris , assim talvez ela se torne minha namorada " pensei_

Até que virei pra olhar para ally , a garota do meu lado , " _uma nerd , mais de alguma maneira ela é tão ... incrível .. surpreendente ... pare austin ! , ela é apenas uma idiota ! você não gosta dela ! "_

ai quando me virei pra ela , ela estava mastigando uma mecha do seu cabelo ansiosamente , até que sua amiga trish , foi acalmar ela .

eu estava nas nuvens por ficar com cassidy até que ..

**POV. Ally **

" Posso trocar de par com a ally ? " disse ela inocentemente

" O QUÊ ? " Disse eu e o Austin se levantando e falando ao mesmo tempo , chamando atenção da classe inteira .

" ... " eu corei levemente e sentei na minha cadeira novamente

" Por favor Sra. Marie , o Dallas é meu namorado e eu tenho um problemas de ronco na hora de dormir , e ele me ajuda muito para não roncar " disse simplesmente

_Eu senti uma pequena lagrima descendo no meu rosto _

_Ai então eu senti alguém pegar com o polegar ninguém menos que Austin moon , ele olhou pra mim , e desviou o olhar novamente _

" _por que será que ele se importa ? " pensei novamente_

" Sim , você pode trocar , mais depois disso , sem nenhuma exceção entendido ? "

Todos assentiram .

" Então todos coloquem seus assentos encostados na parede , por favor " apontando pra parede perto de mim

_Assim que todos colocaram eu me sentei em frente ao Austin , que estava me encarando levemente _

" Então , aqui estão as algemas , começando pela primeira dupla , Kelly e Mason por favor , aqui . "

Então ela colocou , e assim foi

Tilly e Alex ...

Dallas e Cassidy ..

Trish e dez ...

_Mate ._

_Me ._

_Agora . _

" Ótimo , o dia tá ficando cada vez melhor " murmurei sarcasticamente

Então eu e ele nos levantamos

" _E ela colocou , E Agente está preso um ao outro por um mês inteiro , começando hoje ... eu vou me matar ou matar ele ! " ri para esse pensamento até que fui interrompida .. _

" Rindo Sozinha , Dawson ? " ele disse me desafiando

" pelo jeito esse vai ser um longo mês .. " murmurei novamente

" Pelo Jeito fala sozinha também " ele falou com um sorriso malicioso

" não me tente , blondie "

" aposto que você está louca pra dormir comigo , dawson "

" prefiro dormir com o Justin bieber " eu cuspi

" Ótimo então "

" Ótimo ! "

" Ótimo .. " disse se virando de costas pra min

Ai então virei para a cassidy e sussurrei

" _eu vou te matar "_

_Ela deu de Ombros . _

_Ótimo , minha vida já é péssima , agora quando fico um pouco feliz de ir com Dallas pra paris , tenho que ficar presa ao blondie , e isso graças a cassidy , argh ! _

_Pensei com um carranca até que .. _

" _**Riiiiiiiiiing**__ "_

A aula acabou , estou morta , agora vão pensar que eu e o blondie estamos namorando , mais ótimo ainda !

**Oi pessoal , mais um episodio , o que acham ? **

**Comentem ! :)**


	3. Reação

**Pelo jeito , muitas meninas gostaram :) **

**Por isso mesmo vou continuar , lol ~**

**Pov. Ally ( continuando de onde parei , lol )**

" _Estamos caminhando para aula de química , ótimo ! as pessoas já estão olhando para gente e cochichando , ainda bem que depois dessa aula tem intervalo , assim eu posso falar com a trish " _Deixei escapar um suspiro de alivio pelo meu pensamento

" ainda pensando em dormir comigo , dawson ? " disse ele debochadamente

" Cala Boca , Estúpido " eu cuspi

_Chegamos na sala de aula atrasados , graças ao blondie que decidiu ir pro banheiro , e ainda por cima eu estou traumatizada por isso , não quero nem lembrar , ugh _

Eu estava tão perdida nos meus pensamentos que nem vi que eu ainda estava na porta da sala e que ele estava me puxando .

" vamos dawson , anda , merda ! " disse ele me puxando pra dentro

eu assenti com a cabeça , e quando entramos percebi os olhares em nós , a classe toda ficou em silêncio

" _infelizmente os únicos que vão pra viagem é o nosso grupo , e ninguém do grupo está na mesma sala que nós ótimo ! o dia continua e continua melhor ainda .. " continuei pensando .._

_então nós não conseguimos achar um jeito confortável de sentar nas cadeiras , infelizmente as algemas eram curtas , curtas até demais ... eu acho ..._

_o jeito foi esperar o professor encostado na lousa , mais o pior não era isso , era os alunos olhando pra nós e cochichando alguma coisa , e eu já estava quase puxando uma mecha do meu cabelo , mais tentei não fazer isso agora , que todo mundo estava olhando ._

Então o Sr. Walk chegou ..

" _ufa " _Pensei soltando um suspiro inaudível

" então Sra. Dawson e Mr. Moon , não vão sentar ? " disse ele num tom severo

" não podemos " dissemos em uníssono novamente

" como assim não podem ?! " disse aumentando um pouco a voz

" por isso " dissemos em uníssono novamente

pode ser incrivelmente chato isso , não ?

ai então levantamos as mãos mostrando as algemas

" Ah , Vejo que vão para paris com a classe da Sra. Marie "

Austin sorriu malicioso pois tinha acabado de ganhar muitos olhares invejosos dos outros alunos

" ok , então vocês podem sentar na cadeira especial "

A cadeira especial era para as pessoas com ' mais peso ' eu ri baixinho com isso .

Então caminhamos pela classe e acabei escutando um comentário de uma líder de torcida

" olha só , o Austin moon está namorando com a ally ! " ela cochichou um pouco alto , lol

Corei levemente sem perceber que já tinha sentado ao lado do Austin e que ele estava olhando para mim

" Terra pra Dawson ! " disse ele tirando – me dos meus pensamentos

" Huh , o quê você quer ? "

" _a aula já vai começar " disse ele com um pouco de preocupação _

" _desde quando você se importa ? " eu cuspi _

" _desde quando eu fiquei preso a uma nerd , então vai estudar , e aproveita e vai pro inferno " cuspiu _

_Senti uma lagrima no meu rosto _

_Como ele pode ser tão arrogante ? _

_Riiiiiiiiiiing ... _

" _ufa , mais já está na hora do intervalo , hora de encontrar trish e dez ( os nomes deles ficam até bonitinhos juntos , não ? ) "_

" TRISH ! " gritei um pouco aliviada por ver ela hoje .

" Ally , que bom que te encontrei , onde você estava ? "

" bem , pra começar eu estou presa a esse idiota , lol , mais isso você deve saber como é porque você está presa a um também . "

" HEY ! " disseram eles em uníssono

Nos duas rimos histericamente

" então como vocês dois vão arrumar as malas ? "

Eu e ele deu de ombros

" pois eu já planejei , primeiro vamos na minha casa , e depois na dele , e nos encontramos na ally e vamos todos juntos ! " disse ela com empolgação

" hey , primeiro não era na minha ? " disse dez emburrado

" não , nos vamos na minha primeiro e ponto final , entendido ? " disse trish ameaçadora

" ok , ok como quiser " disse dez levantando os braços em sinal de rendição

" ótimo "

**Então depois da Aula ...**

" Vamos na minha casa , estúpido ! " ally grita

" Vamos na minha , Dawson ! " Austin grita mais alto ainda , chamando atenção do pessoal fora da escola

" vamos tirar no pedra , papel , ou tesoura " falou ele

Como ele pode ser tão infantil ?

" ok .. então "

Tiramos, e adivinha quem ganhou ?

" Ótimo blondie , vamos pra sua estúpida casa " cuspi

" você adora a palavra estúpido , mentindo dawson ? " disse ele num tom sarcástico

" ah , cala boca idiota " dando um tapa no ombro dele

" WOW " disse ele esfregando o braço

" Pra uma nerd , você é bem fortinha "

" ótimo , mais que tal você não falar comigo pela viagem inteira ? "

" como quiser dawson " ele murmurou a ultima parte

**E ai , o que acharam ? :)**

**Comentem e revisem **

**Obrigada de novo *u***


	4. Na casa do Moon

**E então o que estão achando ? u.u**

**POV. Ally **

Finalmente a aula acabou

Pelo menos depois desse mês em paris talvez ninguém mais se lembre do que aconteceu ... eu espero ...

Ficamos na parada esperando a mãe do Austin

" hey , austie ! " disse uma mulher com o cabelo loiro e os olhos azuis , acho que é sua mãe

" mãe ! " ele gritou corando

" quem é ? , sua namorada ? " disse ela erguendo as sobrancelhas

" mãe ... ela e minha dupla pra viagem a paris , lembra ? "

" aham , sei .. "

Nos dois reviramos os olhos e a mãe do Austin aponta pra ele sentar na frente

" desculpe Sra. Moon , mais não dá "

" por favor me chame de Mimi , e porque ? "

" se nos já mostramos pra todo mundo não custa mostrar mais uma vez " disse Austin dando de ombros e levantando as nossas mãos

Então veio uma coisa que eu esperava

Ela começou a rir histericamente

" ahahahahahahha ... ela hahaha ... obrigou ... hahahaha vocês ... hhahaahah ... a isso " disse ela engasgando com as palavras

" hey ! não é ingraçado ! " dissemos em uníssono

" desculpem .. hahahaha .. mais do jeito que vocês estão amarrados até tem graça sim " disse ela abafando um riso

" mãe , eu posso dormir na ally hoje ? " disse ele fazendo seus olhos – cachorrinho exatamente fofos

_Eu disse isso mesmo ? _

_Incrível, foi a primeira vez que ele me chamou pelo nome_

" ok , ok , eu confio em vocês .. mais juízo viu ? " disse ela num tom brincadeira / severo

" ok , pode deixar " disse Austin com um sorriso sincero

_Nossa , estou sonhando ou ele deu um sorriso verdadeiro , e não um sorriso sarcástico , arrogante , ou malicioso ?_

" Sim , eu vou cuidar bem do Austie " ele corou levemente

Eu ri baixinho

" rindo do quê dawson ? " disse ele sussurrando

" nada austie " disse rindo um pouco alto

" o que vocês estão falando ai ? "

" nada não " nos dissemos de novo em uníssono

_Nos fazemos isso muito , não ? _

" pronto chegamos " disse ela me cortando dos meus pensamentos

_Porque as pessoas gostam de fazer isso comigo ? _

" Ok mãe , vamos ally ! " disse pegando na minha mão e me arrastando pra dentro

_Nossa como a casa dele era grande ou eu estou exagerando mesmo_

" esse é o meu quarto " disse ele

" legal " disse sem rodeios

" ... "

" vamos arrumar suas malas ou não ? "

" vamos ? "

" claro , pelo jeito eu não tenho escolha mesmo " disse eu zombando

" ok , mais só não toque nas minhas cuecas , entendido ? " diz ele num tom sarcástico / sério

" nunca " faço uma cara de nojo

" eu tomo banho sabia ? "

" pode provar ? " disse com um sorriso malicioso

" huh .. "

" sabia " disse satisfeita

" esse é o meu guarda roupa " disse abrindo um quarto , nossa aquilo é maior que meu quarto

" nossa , a quantidade de tênis que tem aqui é maior que as minhas roupas todas juntas " falei com a boca aberta

" então você tem muita pouca roupa " disse ele zombando

" o que você quis dizer ? " disse entre dentes

" nada . nada . não " disse ele nervoso

" o que ? , eu posso ser assustadora quando quero , não posso ? "

" ta bom , mais o seu nível assusta até eu , e olha que eu sou bem difícil de assustar " disse ele convencido

" você é muito convencido , acertei ? " digo mostrando a língua pra ele

" e você é muito infantil , né ? "

" aff , olha só quem fala "

...

Ainda bem que finalmente terminamos de arrumar as coisas dele ..

_nossa , esse menino tem mais roupas que eu a trish e todas as ex-namoradas dele _

_e olha que ele já teve muitas , lol_

" Pela minha santa ligação ilimitada , diz que agente já terminou , por favor ! " disse eu com um olhar esperançoso

" não , ainda tem um armário igual a esse ali " disse ele apontando uma porta

" O quê ? " eu disse arregalando os olhos

" calma , brincadeira ... hahahahaha ... brincadeira .. hahahaha ... nossa como você é fácil de enganar ... hahahahah " disse ele entre risos

" moon "

" você " eu fui me aproximando

" está " ainda mais

" morto " terminei correndo pra ele e perseguindo em torno do quarto dele

"ahahahaha, quero ver você me pegar dawson " disse ele mostrando a língua e correndo me arrastando

_Eu não acredito que ele esqueceu que eu estou algemada a ele , lol _

" ah , você vai ver "

Dei um pulo pra frente derrubando ele no chão

" nossa dawson , já ouviu falar em dieta ? " disse ele divertido

" e você , já ouviu falar em educação ? " disse imitando o tom dele

E eu esqueci que estava em cima dele , até que a sra. Moon chegou

" Caham , estou interrompendo algo ? " disse ela levantando as sobrancelhas

" não nada , nada " dissemos corando

" sei ... " disse ela em tom suspeito novamente

" ok ... só vim avisar que o almoço está pronto "

" vai almoçar com a gente , ally ? " ela continuou

" huh .. se a senhora não se importar .. " eu disse timidamente

" ah não , claro que não , e é mimi "

" sim , sra ... mimi ? , daqui a pouco descemos "

" espero por vocês , e , austie ? "

" mãe ! "

" o quê ? " disse ela no tom _- não sei do que você está falando – _

" você sabe ! "

" tá bom , tá bom " disse ela erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição

Ela saiu

" desculpa ai minha mãe " ele murmurou um pouco alto

" nada não , 'austie' " eu disse rindo

Ele deu um suspiro alto

**Oi ! , desculpe não ter escrito esses dias , mais deu um probleminha aqui , mais postarei mais capitulos quando puder !  
:)**

**Comentem**


	5. Na minha casa

**Desculpem a demora , eu meio que tenho bloqueio de escritora , lol**

**POV. Ally**

Descemos e fomos comer

_Silêncio completo , até que a Sra. Moon resolveu quebrar_

" Austie , como foi seu dia , mel ?

" bem " ele murmurou

" hum.. ok ... então " disse ela um pouco desapontada

Terminamos e comer , e estamos indo para minha casa

" vamos de carro " ele disse apontando para um carro vermelho na sua garagem

" ah , não , não posso , porque eu posso afundar o banco do seu carro com o meu peso " eu disse sarcasticamente

" argh , deixa de frescura e entra " disse ele apontando

" não , eu vou a pé " eu disse teimosamente

" ah , é ? " ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente

" sim " disse cruzando os braços

Até que ele correu e me pegou pela cintura

" ah , me solta , blondie , me coloca no chão ! " eu disse batendo nas costas dele

" ah , não vai ser tão fácil assim , dawson " ele disse me colocando no carro dele e trancando a porta

" ah , isso é um sequestro ou o quê ? , me deixa sair , idiota ! " eu disse gritando tentando abrir a porta do carro

" se você considerar eu te levar para sua casa sem você querer ir no meu carro , e eu te forcei a entrar , isso é um sim " ele disse sorrindo amplamente

" _ótimo , eu não disse ? , o dia está cada vez melhorando .. _" pensei total e absolutamente sarcástica

Chegamos em casa

E eu encontrei um bilhete do meu pai

**Querida Ally , **

**Eu estou saindo para uma convenção de música**

**Divirta-se em Paris ! **

**XOXO**

**Papai .**

" ótimo , uma pessoa a menos para nós chamar de ' namorados ' " murmurei alto o suficiente para ele ouvir

" o que você quis dizer com isso , dawson ? " ele disse levantando a sobrancelha

" ah nada ... nada " eu disse nervosamente

" ok ... " disse ele confuso

**POV. Austin**

" Podemos ir pro seu quarto agora ? " eu disse impaciente

" paciência é uma virtude ... " ela cantou

_Lol , essa e a frase de uns dos meus filmes favoritos_

" Agora não é nãaaao " eu cantei de volta

" conhece a múmia ? " ela disse erguendo as sobrancelhas

" claro , ele está na lista dos meus filmes de terror favoritos "

" bem , eu acho os filmes de terror um tédio , mais esse é exceção "

" porque ? "

" porque eles misturam um tipo de terror com romance , e um pouco de comédia , por isso eu gosto tanto , nem é muito chato , nem muito meloso , só isso " ela afirmou subindo as escadas e abrindo uma porta com um Grande ' A' Gravado nela

Eu fiquei parado no começo das escadas com a boca aberta

" vai entrar ou não , moon ? " ela disse impacientemente

" ah , claro , claro " eu disse subindo as escadas rapidamente

_Nossa ,como uma garota pode ser tão ... uh ... tão ... sei lá , surpreendentemente incrível_

_Ah , pare Austin ! , você não gosta dela ! _

" olha moon , vai me ajudar ou prefere ficar olhando ? " ela disse colocando a mão na cintura

" ah ... sim ... sim " eu disse começando a ajudar ela .

**De noite no banheiro ... **

POV. Austin

" eu vou colocar o pijama primeiro ! " eu disse fazendo biquinho

" eu é que vou ! " ela rebateu

" eu " eu continuei

" eu " ela disse

" tá bom , tá bom , vai você " eu disse levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição

" ok , vire pra lá " ela disse apontando

" porque ? " eu disse confuso

" esqueceu que nos estamos presos ? " disse ela levantando nossas mãos

_wow, ' nossas '_

" ah , é " , eu virei e fechei os olhos

**Uns segundos depois ...**

" Pronto Austin , pode olhar " ela disse e depois colocou a mão na boca rapidamente

Ela estava usando um pijama amarelo com uma nota musical preta nele e shorts curtos vermelhos com notas musicais pretas nele e –

_Perai ..._

_Ela acabou de dizer Austin ? ._

_**POV. Ally**_

_Eu acabei de dizer Austin . _

" agora se vira " ele ordenou

" tá bom , tá bom " eu me virei

...

" ok , pode olhar " ele disse

_Ah meu deus , ele estava sem camisa , e com uma calça – pijama , com a estampa igual a do meus shorts_

_Vou me arrepender de pensar isso , mais , ele parece um deus grego , ai meu deus_

_Mate-me agora . _

" gostou dawson ? " ele disse com um sorriso arrogante

Flexionando os músculos

**POV. Austin**

" não enche " disse ela me arrastando para a cama dela

Ai ela me olhou interrogativamente

" Você vai dormir no chão " ela disse decididamente

" como ? " eu disse

" como assim , ' como ? ' " ela disse imitando meu tom

" essas algemas são curtas demais " ele anunciou

" oh " ela disse fazendo um 'o' com a boca

" então tá , eu deixo você dormir comigo "

" valeu ! " eu disse

_Será que eu soei muito estranho ?_

" _Já sei que amanhã vou me arrepender disso " disse ela sarcasticamente_

_..._

_Ela puxou o lençol para nos dois ._

_**A/N : Desculpem a demora , problemas com a escola , :3 , revisem e comentem ! e eu escrevi uma versão em inglês , se chama City of Love :)**_


	6. de manhã

**A/N : Dois capitulos em um dia :)**

**POV. Ally**

_Eu estou andando num campo florido , puxa , como é lindo aqui ... mais como eu vim parar aqui ? _

_Bem acho que me perdi em meus pensamentos e acabei vindo para cá._

_Bem , eu tive um sonho maluco com o Austin essa noite _

_Sonhei que nos estávamos algemados e indo para paris e ele estava agindo melhor para mim _

_A viagem para paris é só mês que vem , é isso seria impossível _

_O Austin ? Moon ? agindo melhor comigo ?_

_Só podia ser um sonho mesmo ..._

_E ele parecia que gostava um pouco de mim , muito estranho ... só nos sonhos mesmos , e mesmo assim eu nem gosto dele e –._

_Fui cortada por alguém chamando meu nome_

" _ALLY! " Eu ouvi_

" _ALLY ! " ouvi novamente _

_Até que ... _

_Eu vi um flash de cabelo loiro_

_Espere ... cabelo loiro ? ... não , ah não , não pode ser ! ... _

_Até que dois braços fortes seguraram a minha cintura e me girou em torno dele_

_Austin . _

" _Ally ! " ele disse alegremente_

_Eu fiquei apenas calada , olhando em seus profundos olhos castanhos até que ele disse_

" _Ally , eu nunca mais vou te perder ! , nunca , nunca , " ele disse encostando sua testa na minha_

_Eu tentei falar alguma coisa _

_Mais nada saía . _

" _eu te amo , alyson Marie dawson , e nunca se esqueça disso " ele disse inclinando-se mais perto de mim_

_Nossa , como ele estava perto , esse não parece o Austin ..._

_Espere ai , E ele disse que me ama ? como assim ?_

_Eu gostei dele mais como ele pode -._

_Fui cortada novamente quando ele se inclinou ainda mais e pressionou seus lábios no meus em um beijo apaixonado_

_Eu finalmente consegui falar alguma coisa . _

" _Eu também te amo , Austin Moon " consegui dizer o beijando de novo _

_..._

**POV. Austin **

Eu acordei Eram 4:30 da manhã

Olhei para Ally ,

Ela ainda estava dormindo

parecia tão pacifica, diferente de quando ela está acordada e perto de mim , lol

Então percebi que eu estava segurando a cintura dela e ela estava com a cabeça no meu peito

Então senti borboletas no meu estômago

Até que ...

Ela começou a murmurar alguma coisa

Eu cheguei mais perto ...

" Austin ... Austin ... " vi uma lagrima descendo pelo seu rosto

_Espere ... será que ela está sonhando comigo ?_

_Não , não , isso é impossível_

_Eu odeio ela , e ela me odeia_

_Como poderia sonhar comigo ? _

_Bem , melhor acordar ela ._

**POV. Ally**

Eu estava beijando ele até que ...

" Dawson! , acorda ! "

O Austin que estava na minha frente acabou de sumir

" Austin ? , mais onde você está , você não estava aqui agora pouco ? " eu disse confusa

" Dawson! , Acorda ! , vamos nos atrasar para pegar o avião ! "

Eu abri os olhos e me encontrei no meu quarto , Olhando nos olhos dele

_Nossa , como ele tem olhos lindos ... Pare Ally , ele não é o Austin que estava no seu sonho ! , ele te odeia lembra ? _

" uh ... o que foi , aus... blondie ? " eu disse irritada

" temos que ir as 5:00 da manhã e já são 4:35 e – " ele foi cortado pelo telefone dele

" _Flip a switch  
Turn up the lightning  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done  
Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know you got a number one  
Go with it "_

_Ele olhou para a tela um pouco interrogativo _

" quem era ? " eu perguntei sem rodeios

" isso é um interrogativo , dawson ? " ele disse com um sorriso arrogante

_Se haver um concurso de arrogância com certeza o Austin ganharia , lol_

Ri baixinho para o pensamento.

Até que meu telefone tocou também ...

**POV. Austin**

Eu li minha mensagem

Foi dez .

**( dez = negrito , **_Austin = itálico _**)**

**Hey cara , **

**Eu a trish vamos nos atrasar um pouco**

**Desculpa , não vamos com vocês **

**Nos encontramos lá **

**Dez. **

_Ok dez , nos encontramos lá ! :) – _respondi

Então olhei para ally

Ela deve ter recebido uma mensagem de trish.

**POV. Ally**

Eu recebi uma mensagem de trish e ...

Ah não , não , não ...

**( trish = ****negrito**** , **_ally = __itálico__ )_

**Uh ... hey ... ally**

**Aqui é trish …**

**E … uh … eu e o dez … ugh **

**Não vamos poder ir com vocês **

**Eu sinto muito**

**Agente se vê mais tarde**

**Trish .**

Eu respondi

- _uh ... bem ... ok então trish :)_

_Amor_

_Ally._

Fechei o telefone e virei para o Austin

Ele tinha acabado de largar o telefone e estava olhando para mim

" e ai dawson , o que tem para comer ? " ele perguntou sorrindo preguiçosamente

" só porque estamos algemados não quer dizer que sou sua mulher , sabia ? " eu disse sarcasticamente

" sim , mais se eu for lá pra cozinha você vai também " ele disse apontando para nossas algemas novamente

_Isso já está ficando chato ..._

**A/N : Bem por hoje é só , ficou curto , não ? ( desculpem , sem tempo :s ) Beijo , comentem ! **


	7. no dia da viagem

**A/N : Gente , se quiserem podem deixar ideias para a historia :) , agradeço , comentem e revisem ! **

_**POUCO TEMPO DEPOIS ...**_

**POV. Ally**

Aqui estamos nós , não acredito que o ônibus para o aeroporto atrasou

_Eu estou com tanto sono ... _

eu bocejo , estamos encostados no muro da escola

_estamos ganhando muitos olhares dos nossos colegas de classe que estão passando para ir para a aula_

_e muitos olhares de inveja também , lol_

_mais eles que não quiseram se escrever na aula de francês , _

_mais eu não entendo , como o Austin quis se escrever na aula de francês , acho que vou perguntar para ele ..._

Então senti um peso no meu ombro

Era o Austin , ele estava dormindo no meu ombro ...

_o coitadinho não deve ter dormido de noite , ele parece tão pacifico , bem , acho que dessa vez eu posso deixar_ ,

_não custa nada não é ?_

Até que eu vi um flash preto ...

" oh " eu fiz um 'o' com a boca

O ônibus chegou.

Então uma pessoa de cabelo ruivo desceu

Ela tinha o cabelo ruivo com uma franja de lado ( meio justin bieber , lol ) , e estava usando uma blusa xadrez vermelha / preta , e um short curto meio rasgado

_Oh não , eu juro que se o Austin ver ela e começar a flertar eu juro que ele não vai sobreviver para contar a historia ... _eu fechei a mão em um punho e cerrei os dentes

_Espere ... eu estou com ciúme ? ... não , e só porque o Austin e irritante ! ... é , é por isso ! " _tentei me convencer

" olá gente " ela disse alegremente

Ninguém respondeu

Olhei ao redor e vi

os meninos estavam boquiabertos .

então eu virei pro Austin ...

ele ainda estava dormindo .

_bem , acho melhor acordar ele_

" austie , mel , hora de levantar! " eu disse imitando o tom da Sra. Moon

" ah mãe , só mais cinco minutinhos ... " ele resmungou

Todos ouviram e começaram a rir

Então ele abriu os olhos e viu que ele estava com a cabeça no meu ombro

Ele arregalou os olhos

" huh ,d-desculpe Dawson " ele murmurou

" ah não -.

Fui cortada por dois adolescentes correndo em direção ao ônibus

Trish e Dez.

" ah ... puf ... puf ... chegamos " trish disse colocando uma das mãos dela no joelho , e dez imitou o gesto

" bem , agora que todos estão aqui ... quem vai me ajudar a guardar as malas de vocês ? "

Cassidy e Dallas levantaram as suas mãos .

" uh , ok então " ela disse tristemente olhando pro Austin

_Lol , ela pensou que o Austin iria , _

_Bem de qualquer maneira , ele não parece interessado nela_

_O que você esta dizendo ally ? , eu já disse , eu não gosto dele , eu não gosto dele , eu não gosto dele ! _

" pronto , agora subam " ela apontou para a porta do ônibus , agora aberta

Estão fomos em fila

_Trish e Dez Primeiro_

_Dallas e Cassidy depois ..._

_Tilly e Alex_

_Kelly e Mason_

Eu e o Austin subimos

Agora estamos aqui sentados

Olhei para ele e notei que ele estava caindo de sono

" Blondie ? " eu disse levemente

Sem resposta.

Olhei em volta

_Kelly e Mason estavam mexendo nos seus My tabs_

_Trish e dez estavam falando ( e discutindo ) sobre coisas aleatórias _

_E dallas e cassidy estavam conversando e rindo_

_E a Tilly estava pintando as unhas ( ou pelo menos tentando ) _

_Enquanto o Alex estava mexendo no meu Iphone novo _

_Que ele implorou pro papai comprar para ele , mais ele disse que não podia , então ele teve que vender limonada na frente do sonic boom ( lol ) _

" blondie ! " eu gritei chamando atenção de todo mundo que olharam para mim e voltaram para o que estavam fazendo

Ele finalmente olhou para mim

" huh ? " ele disse sonolento

" você está com sono , blondie ? " perguntei com um ar divertido

" pffffft , não ... " ele caiu no sono rapidamente

_Huh , eu acho que só desta vez ... eu vou fazer algo bom para ele_

" blondie ? " eu disse levemente

" panquecas ... hum ... delicia " ele murmurou

" blondiiie " sacudi ele levemente

" Uh , o quê , ally ? " ele disse

_Bem , acho que ele está com tanto sono que acabou me chamando pelo nome certo_

" uh ... bem , olha , eu sei que você está com sono , Austin , então pode dormir no meu colo " eu decidi

" uaaah , ok " ele bocejou e deitou

_Senti borboletas no meu estômago e um calor subindo _

_como se ele me esquentasse como um casaco no inverno._

_Espere , eu disse pensei isso mesmo ?_

Então a trish que estava sentada do outro lado olhou para mim e piscou

_O que ela quis dizer com isso ?_

_Hum ... talvez nada _

Senti meus olhos fechando , eu só queria dormir e sonhar com o menino doce e maravilhoso do meu sonho

_Eu tenho certeza que ele não era o Austin_

_Não é ? _

_Bem ... porque o Austin nunca me trataria assim_

_Certo ? _

_Hum ... bem ... talvez ... não , não ele nunca trataria !_

...

**A/N : LOL , Eu estou matando vocês de curiosidade não é ? , desculpem , eu sou malvada , haha ... não se preocupem , estou fazendo o próximo logo logo :)**


	8. Operação Auslly

**A/N : Obrigada pelos comentários positivos ! :) , me ajuda a escrever , obrigada mesmo ! **

**POV. Trish**

_Olhei para a ally que estava acariciando os cabelos do Austin que estava dormindo no colo dela ..._

_Incrível ... nunca achei que esses dois se dariam bem um dia_

_Ele parecia pacifico , como se eles se conhecessem a anos _

Parei de discutir com dez e virei para os dois

_Havia um pequeno sorriso nos lábios dela _

_Espere ... eu estou sonhando ou ela está gostando ?_

Ela viu que eu estava olhando e corou profundamente

Eu pisquei para ele

Ela ficou confusa.

...

Poucos minutos depois olhei para ally novamente.

Ela tinha dormido por cima do Austin.

Austin estava deitado no colo dela chupando o dedo enquanto ally estava dormindo para o lado encostada nas costas dele

_Eles parecem ser feitos um para o outro ..._

Suspirei sonhadoramente ...

_Como eu queria que dez e eu fossemos assim , sim , eu gosto de dez , mais ele nunca vai gostar de mim , a gente não se dá bem mesmo _

_..._

_Até que ..._

**POV. Dez**

" TRISH ! " Chamei pela décima vez .

Ela estava olhando para Austin e Ally

...

Fiz um 'o' com a boca e voltei a olhar para trish que agora estava sorrindo maliciosamente

" oh , não não não e , não trish , não vamos nos intrometer " eu disse já percebendo o que ela queria

" nos não vamos atrapalhar , considere como dar um ' empurrãozinho ' " ela disse esfregando as mãos

" não , eu não vou fazer isso ! " eu disse descordando

" ok , vamos fazer do jeito fácil , ou do jeito **Trish **!** " **Ela disse ameaçadoramente

" não , não vou trair a confiança do Austin ! " eu falei teimosamente

" ok , eu não vou machucar você , eu vou machucar sua família ... sua família de biscoitos ! " ela disse pegando a minha casa de gengibre e comendo a Emilly

" emillyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy , você é um MONSTRO ! "

" é , eu sei , agora vai me ajudar ou o darren vai ficar sem cabeça " eu entrei em pânico

" tá bom , tá bom eu ajudo ! " eu disse levantando os braços em sinal de rendição

" ótimo " ela disse satisfeita , e em seguida ela comeu a cabeça do darren

" darreeeeeeeeen , porque você fez isso ? , eu já disse que ia participar ! "

" participar do quê ? " a Kelly disse nos assustando

**POV. Trish**

_Nossa , brigamos tanto que nem vimos que tinha gente assistindo_

_Todos tinham parado o que estavam fazendo menos Austin e ally que ainda estavam dormindo _

_Todos estavam olhando para nos ._

" bem é um plano para Austin e Ally ficarem juntos " eu disse suspirando olhando para Austin e Ally que agora estavam mais fofos que antes.

" eu to dentro , trish ! " ela disse animadamente

" eu também ! " cassidy disse juntamente

" Tilly ? "

" uh ? " ela disse irritada , tirando os olhos das suas unhas , agora borradas , lol

" vai ajudar ? " eu disse interrogativamente

" claro , tudo pela ally ! " ela disse

_Estranho ... desde quando elas são amigas ?_

_Ugh , quero nem saber_

" meninos ? " olhei para eles , eles pareciam meio confusos

" ... "

" vão participar ou querem minhas opções ? " eu disse assustadoramente

" uh ... não , tudo pela minha irmã ! " Alex disse nervosamente

" Mason ? " perguntei

" uh... quais são as opções mesmo ? "Mason disse debochadamente

Kelly deu uma cotovelada nele

" WOW ! , Tá bom " ele disse fazendo beicinho

" Dallas ? " eu continuei

...

**POV. Cassidy ( só por um segundo XD )**

Eu notei o quanto meu namorado Dallas olhava para a ally.

_Sem ciúme , _

_Mais eu quero ela com o Austin._

Dei um olhar de morte para o Dallas.

" uh ... ok " ele disse nervosamente esfregando a parte de trás do pescoço

_Ótimo ! _

Sorri satisfatoriamente.

**POV. Kelly ( lol , muitos POVS ' ) **

" Ok , Operação Auslly Começando ! " eu grite animadamente

" Auslly ? " todos gritaram um pouco alto demais

" shhhhhhhh... " eu disse

Ficamos parados sem qualquer movimento

" Ally ... " Austin murmurou

" ele está sonhando com ela ! , que fofo ! " Tilly respondeu juntando as duas mãos puxando um pouco o Alex

" uh ... Kelly ? " Mason me perguntou nervosamente

" sim ? " eu disse calmamente

" o que é auslly ? " ele perguntou levantando a sobrancelha

" é o começo de AUStin , com o final de , aLLY , entende ? " eu disse como se tivesse descoberto a America ou algo assim

**POV. Trish**

" ok , gente , chega de baboseira ... vamos começar logo antes que eu me canse "

Todos reviraram os olhos.

" que foi ? , é cansativo trabalhar ! " eu disse me defendendo

" não é , de... " eu virei para ele que estava dormindo também

Eu dei-lhe um tapa

" AH , CANGURU ! " Ele gritou

Eu ri com sua aleatoriedade

_Como alguém assim pode ser tão fofo ? _

_bem eu não sei_...

_..._

**4 HORAS DEPOIS ...**

" Operação Auslly começando ! " eu gritei alegremente

" OPERAÇÃO AUSLLY COMEÇANDO ! " todos gritaram juntando as mãos e levantando para o alto

" ok ... , meninos peguem os dois e os coloquem no sofá-cama " eu apontei para o sofá cama no final do ônibus

Os meninos me olharam com desconfiança

" o que? , eu não quero que eles acordem com dores nas costas " eu me defendi

" sei ... " brincou Kelly

" Mason e Alex , peguem a ally , e o resto ajuda com o austin"

E assim foi feito , nos conseguimos levar os dois para o sofá cama

_Puxa , como o Austin é pesado , o que será que ele come ? _

Eu levantei a sobrancelha até que ...

O Austin se mexeu

Ficamos todos parados , então começamos a dar passos para trás até que

...

...

...

...

**A/N : só no próximo episodio ! **

**LOL , Brincadeirinha , continuem : **

...

O Austin segurou Ally pela cintura como se fosse um bicho de pelúcia especial dele ( **A/N : Isto não deve ter soado muito bem , haha )**

" AWWWWNT " Dissemos em uníssono fazendo os meninos revirar os olhos ...

**A/N : Agora sim , terminou , preciso da opinião de vocês ! , depois que eu terminar essa fic , vou escrever essa , leiam uma parte e digam se eu devo publicar ou não , ah e ela é um crossover :**

**Ally no pais das maravilhas **

Pois a única maneira de realizar uma coisa impossível , é acreditar que é possível " diz o pai de Ally

Ally passa pela porta ...

" tendo pesadelos de novo ? " ele disse interrogativamente

Ela balançou a cabeça

" eu já volto , senhores " ele disse educadamente

No quarto de ally ...

" você acha que eu estou ficando maluca ? " ela diz com medo

" sim , você está maluca , perdeu um parafuso , mais posso te contar um segredo ? , as melhores pessoas são assim " Ally sorri

**A/N : Bem , o que acham ? ... e não se esqueçam , o final dessa historia da ally no pais das maravilhas vai ser diferente ;) , beijo , revisem e comentem ! **


	9. Acordando

**A/N: Desculpem a demora, minha avó ficou no hospital ;/ , mais aqui está :**

**POV. Austin**

Escutei um barulho e abri os olhos

O pessoal tinha afastado as poltronas e estavam em um circulo falando coisas aleatórias

Então senti que estava abraçando algo

**Isso foi Ally.**

**Eu Arregalei os olhos para o que eu estava vendo **

_Ela estava sorrindo ? _

**...**

**POV. Ally**

_Eu estava no Sonic Boom escrevendo no meu songbook_

" _Hey querida ! " ele sorriu _

" _Blondie ? " eu perguntei confusa_

" _a quanto tempo você não me chama disso " ele sorriu e sentou no balcão _

" _tempo ? " _

" _é , isso já foi a 2 anos , amor " ele assentiu dando de ombros _

" _Amor ? dois anos ? , e a viagem a paris ? " eu pedi mais confusa ainda_

" _sim , amor , você prefere algum outro apelido , bem , porque eu te chamo assim desde que começamos a namorar e ..." ele parou _

_Espera , nos namorar ?____pensei_

_..._

" _que viagem ? " ele continuou me olhando estranhamente_

" _nos não estávamos em uma viagem ? " eu pedi _

" _não ... nos nunca chegamos a viajar , ally , lembra do que aconteceu da ultima vez ? "_

" _o que aconteceu ? " _

" _bem ... " ele subiu as escadas para o quarto de pratica e sentou-se _

" _se lembra ally ? " ele disse pegando uma foto de trish e dez que estava em uma moldura em cima do piano _

" _huh ? " _

" _não se lembra dos seus melhores amigos que morreram na queda do avião que nos estávamos quando nos íamos para nova York para assinar o contrato com o Jimmy Star , lembra ? lembra , ally ? " ele estava em lagrimas agora_

" _mais ... não pode ser ... " eu cai e de joelhos e chorei até tudo ficar escuro e ... _

" Dawson , acorda ! " eu abri os olhos e vi o Austin e agora todo mundo olhando para mim

" Ally , você está bem ? " trish correu para mim arrastando o dez com ela

"HEYYY " ele reclamou

" sim , eu estou " assenti limpando as lagrimas

" uh , ok " ela deu de ombros e voltou pro grupo com dez

" e... trish ? " eu pedi ela virou para mim

" estou tão feliz que você está bem ! " eu disse correndo para abraça-la e ela me olhou estranhamente mais devolveu o abraço

Fomos para o grupo e sentamos lá e ficamos uma meia hora falando sobre coisas aleatórias

Olhei para os outros e pisquei

**POV. Ally **

" então ... vamos jogar verdade ou desafio ? " Trish propõe

" trish ... verdade ou desafio é um jogo que patricinhas ficam jogando as 2:00 horas da manhã quando nenhuma delas consegue pegar no sono "

" vamos , ally! " trish pede

" ugh , ok ok , " eu levando as mãos em sinal de rendição

Trish gira a garrafa e cai em quem ?

Sim , vocês adivinharam !

Blondie.

" Austin , verdade ou desafio ? " trish pediu como se soubesse o que ele iria escolher

" desafio " ele disse desafiadoramente

_Esse cara não tem dignidade , não ?_

" pegue Ally , coloque no seu colo e beije ela " ela disse apontando para mim

" b-bem , eu sempre posso correr pelado pela praia , você sabe " ele disse nervosamente apontando para a janela

_UAU , Já estamos passando pela praia _

_Se concentre Ally ! _

_Como trish poderia fazer algo assim para mim ? _

_Bem , eu não sei _

_Talvez ela ache que-._

Então trish interrompeu meus pensamentos

" oooooh então quer dizer que Austin Moon está amarelando ? "

" Pfttt , não , eu só estava oferecendo desafio melhor " ele disse simplesmente

Então eu senti braços fortes me puxando para o seu colo

Ele me olhou sedutoramente

" então dawson , está gostando ? " ele disse com uma voz sexy

Eu não respondi , eu estava ocupada demais olhando em seus lindos olhos castanhos – chocolate

Ele foi se inclinando mais ...

Até que estávamos quase com os narizes se tocando até que ...

"_You don't know you´re beautiful oh oh , But that´s what makes you beautiful" _ele cantou suavemente então ele pressionou os seus lábios nos meus

Então nos beijamos apaixonadamente ,

_bem , eu não entendo , ele diz que me odeia agora me beija , bem o blondie que eu conheço teria inventado uma desculpa para se safar ou teria fingido um desmaio , sei lá_

_como se ele fosse uma pessoa completamente diferente que eu não cheguei a conhecer mais que estou conhecendo aos poucos ..._

_..._

**A/N: Um pouco curto , não ? " bem eu estou fazendo uma surpresa para vocês ! , bem e claro que eu não vou falar , Lol , porque como vocês já sabem eu sou malvada , u.u **

**Mais gostaria de saber , qual frase vocês gostariam que eu colocasse nessa historia ? ( escrevam em português agradeço ^^ **

**XOXO**

**Vivi.**


	10. One direction

**POV. Ally**

**Querido diário **

**Sabe quando a gente conhece alguém por muito tempo e pensa que sabe como essa pessoa é , ai então acontece alguma coisa e muda tudo **

**Bem se você sabe de quem eu estou falando você está certo**

**Austin , **

**Os meus amigos fizeram um jogo de verdade ou desafio , bem e foi assim que aconteceu**

_FLASHBACK ..._

_Nós nos separamos e olhamos um para o outro_

_Ele estava corando._

_E-espere ?! Corando ?_

" _quem é você e o que fez com o blondie ? " eu peguei o guarda chuva do meu lado e segurei apontando pro seu rosto_

_Bobo eu sei._

" _que foi dawson ? , você gostou de me beijar ? eu sei que você queria isso a muito tempo "_

" _vá pro inferno " eu cuspi_

" _ah , você não pode ir pro inferno porque nem o diabo te aguentaria lá " continuei _

**Ok diário , você está certo , foi um pouco de eufemismo da minha parte , mais o que fazer? Eu estava em pânico ! , e sim , continuando**

_Ele ficou calado enquanto todos nos olhavam horrorizados _

" _porque você não volta pelo buraco que você veio , dawson " ele gritou agora de frente pra mim_

**Bem , e agora eu estou aqui no ônibus esperando trocarem os pneus, pois estamos quase no aeroporto e bem na hora H **

**PUFFF**

" **EU ACHO QUE TEMOS UM PNEU FURADO AQUI " DISSE ELA **

" **OQUE ? " EU DISSE **

" **ISSO MESMO , NÃO ADIANTA RECLAMAR " ELA DISSE**

**AH E DEPOIS DESCOBRI QUE O NOME DELA ERA MARIANA , MAIS OS SEUS AMIGOS A CHAMAM DE MARI**

**Bem então estou aqui sentada ao lado do Austin e ele está mandando mensagens de texto pra alguma idiota eu deve estar caindo na dele**

**Bem , eu então resolvi escrever em você então pensei numa letra de música ( a/n: essa música eu escrevi , mais não ficou muito boa ;/ )**

_'re not just friends_

_dear, you know that_

_you're like my favorite song_

_I'll never stop playing_

_oh oh oh_

_I repeat_

_I'll never stop playing_

_never_

_I promise, I'll never get sick of you_

_I never in my life met anyone like you_

_you are different, and at the same time surprising_

_I swear, I'll never get sick of you_

_however much I try_

_I'll never get sick of you_

_oh oh oh_

_never_

_seems like yesterday that we met_

_you spoke to me and something began_

_I thought it was just passion_

_more is more dear_

_I spent sleepless nights because of_

_more I'll never get sick of you_

_whoooa_

_I promise, never._

_when I'll finally say what I feel?_

_now I'm here to say, no matter what do others say_

_I'll never get sick of you_

_I love you, understand_

_I'm never gonna give you up_

_oh oh oh_

_I'll never get sick of you._

**Bem , é isso diário , depois escrevo em você**

**Amor, Ally.**

Fechei o meu songbook e olhei para o Austin , ele estava distraído com o seu telefone

Então eu peguei meu Ipod , e coloquei para ouvir One thing da one direction

I've tried playing it cool

But when I'm looking at you

I can't ever be brave

'Cause you make my heart race

Shot me out of the sky

You're my kryptonite

You keep making me weak

Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Something's gotta give now

'Cause I'm dying just to make you see

That I need you here with me now

'Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

Eu devo ter sido a cantar mais alto do que eu pensava, porque quando olhei para cima todo mundo estava literalmente olhando pra mim. Eu rapidamente corei e olhei para baixo " AI MEU DEUS ! , EU AMO A ONE DIRECTION ! " Trish gritou

" eu amo Louis , ele é tão engraçado! " kelly disse se juntando a conversa

" O Harry é um gatinho ! " disse cassidy

" HEY ! " Dallas protestou , mais ninguém prestou atençãoeu rapidamente

" o liam é um fofo ! " disse Tilly se juntando a conversa

" o zayn é tão Sexy ! " trish falou animada

" ótimo , estamos presos a fãs malucas " Austin resmungou

" não é ? " Kelly concordou ignorando o ultimo comentário

" e você ally ? " todas perguntaram e uníssono

" eu ? " eu perguntei confusa

" sim , você gosta de algum membro da one direction ? "

" Niall " afirmei

Trish e dez se entreolharam e dez disse

" ei Ally , Aviso , como você ama Niall, que de todos da banda se assemelha mais com o Austin" ele falou com orgulho como se tivesse descoberto a America ou algo assim

Olhei para Austin, que olhou para mim, que estava esperando minha resposta. "Hum, que não tem nada a ver com .. Austin",

eu disse. "Eu apenas gosto de Niall. Ele é bonito, tem uma grande voz, e o mais bonito sotaque irlandês!"

" Austin é metade irlandês " ele disse animado

" quem se importa ? " eu fui grossa dessa vez , parece que todo mundo me joga pra cima do blondie

No canto do meu olho eu consegui ver , acho que ele pode ter ficado mais zangado comigo

Blé , quem se importa ?

_Você , você se importa_

Não , eu não me importo

_Se importa sim , e se você não se importasse não estaria pensando nele nesse exato momento , estaria ?_

Eu não estou pensando .-

De repente me vem a imagem de Austin me beijando na 5º serie

Eu não estou pensando nele , nem nunca pensei

_Você sabe mentir muito bem._

Eu não estou mentindo

_Você está mentindo_

Prove que eu estou errada

_..._

Tá vendo ? sem provas

_Cale a boca _

Pois eu mando em você e posso te controlar quando quiser

_Você não pode me controlar , nunca vai poder , você é fraca allyson._

Bem jogado Ms. Pennyworth, bem jogado.

**A/N: Bem desculpa a demora , mais finalmente saiu :D **

**Haha**

**Xoxo.**

**vivi**


End file.
